I guess im not the only one
by Kuco's imagination
Summary: The idea just came to me. Flames and all reviews are accepted. Vlad is a little  OOC. Oh and Vikas has a daughter, vlad has known otis since he was a baby
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: What if Vikas had a kid. What if she was also half human and vampire. What if she had powers like Vlad but she didn't know it. This is Victoria's story. _

**AN: Vlad has known Otis since he was born. They have been family and friends forever. And Otis and Nelly have been married since Vlad was 7.**

Vikas POV:

"Victoria!" I called. "Yes father?" "We need to talk. I think Elysia has found about you. To keep you safe, I am sending you away from here to live with a friend that I can trust and can keep you safe. "But father!" "NO buts, you need to go back your bags, you're leaving at midnight tonight.

Victoria's POV:

He always thinks he knows what is best but he's wrong this time. I may be 13 but I'm a lot wiser for my age. Now I gotta go pack because my father thinks he know what's best for me.

(2 hours of angry packing and swearing)

"Angel, I am only doing this for your safety. I do now want Elysia to know about you and have you staked through the heart. "Father, I know. It's just wish I could stay here with you and-." "Yes, I know Victoria. You need to go on the plane angel, I love you. "I love you too dad. We hugged and I could see a tear in his eye.

(14 hours on a boring plane later)

Vlad's POV

I went to Stortken airport with Otis since his friends daughter was in trouble and she needed to hide. I don't know why he chose here since the Elysian council is in the city. So we are waiting for her outside the gate waiting for the plane to pull up. I see it dock up to the gate so me and Otis stand up and wait for her. Then I see her, lightly tanned skin, black hair that covers her face, and green eyes. Honestly she was more beautiful than Meredith.

Victoria's POV:

I walk out of the plane and I see Otis but I also see a teenager about my age. He has white skin, and black bangs that covered his eyes. His eyes were a dark black. We both stared into each other's and we both got red. I walked up the platform and see Otis. I ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Hello Victoria, long time no see. "Yes, Otis it has been a while. "Victoria this is my nephew Vladimir. "Hello Vladimir. "Hey, but please call me Vlad. "So Victoria we need to leave immediately and get you settled into our house. "Ok" I wondered. Otis gets my bags and me and Vlad get into the back of a crappy car. It's been almost 12 hours since I last slept so I figured I should at least have a nap. I feel someone poking at me and I look up. "Wakey,wakey sleepy head" Vlad said. I look up and see Vlad's face looking at him. And then I realize I'm lying down on his lap. I shoot up and say sorry. "I didn't mind, thought you needed the rest so I let stay asleep. I realize I'm blushing and I say thanks. "You're welcome now come outside, were here. I look at the window and see a pretty nice 3-story house. Vlad opens the door for me and helps me up. Him and Otis get my luggage and show me my room. It's right next to Vlad's and I can hear everything he does.

Vlad's POV

I have to admit, Victoria is cute. She's cuter than Meredith and she's a vampire. Otis thought that she should be put in the room right next to me. After a while Nelly left for work and Otis had to go somewhere so it was me and Victoria alone in the house. We both got onto the couch and watched old vampire movies and laughed at how corny they were. She ended up snuggling up with me without a thought. We both had a cup of O- blood and chocolate chip cookies. She looked at me and I couldn't help myself and I kissed her. She kissed back and I felt a rush of power in me. I open my eyes and I see both of our eyes are purple. I felt the need to kiss her again and I guess she felt it to since we were kissing for the next hour. "VLADIMIR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN! This idea came to me and I just started writing lol. So please review PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yea it's been a long time since I've updated so here we go. **

Otis's POV:

I dropped off Vlad and Victoria off at Nelly's house. I quickly left after some news that had been telepathically sent to me. Apparently, there have been a lot of strange vampire murders happening all over the world.

I drove to Bathory so we could discuss the topic among the counsel members.

By the time I got into the meeting it barely started.

It was the usual sitting order. D'Ablo at the head of the table, on his right( Vladimir's grandmother her name escapes me right now, so can u please tell me), and on his right was suppose to be me.

"Ahh Otis Otis, we started to think you were not going to show.

"My apologies D'Ablo I got a bit of a hunger and had to eat.

"You know we always have fresh blood here Otis"

"My hunger gets the best of me sometimes, My apologies.

"Now please sit down Otis we have very important business to intend to now.

I sat down immediately and mostly listened about the murders.

It was when I heard who the culprits might be was when I put my opinions into the conversation. ! Of the newbies or so they call it said "Well it could be the withces trying to start a war."

"The witches were wiped out in 1287, there is no way they could be back."

He looked weird and confused and then he just looked embarrassed. After a while we dropped the subject and moved to the last one.

"Ok there is 1 more topic on the plate, Vikas" said D'Ablo.

"What about him" I said intently.

"We have reason and evidence to believe that he may have a half human- vampire child like Vladimir Tod.

"No disrespect D'Ablo but isn't it like a 1 in a trillion shot to make one let alone two.

"Yes but to make sure we will invade his home in Siberia just to make sure. And with this topic over the meeting is adjourned.

I quickly got up from my seat and left the room as fast as I could.

I got to my car and anxiously awaited to get to Nelly's house.

It took about 15 minutes since I was driving about maybe 120mph.

I got out of the car and walked up the steps. I opened the door and immediately went to the kitchen. I got a blood bag and drank as it was.

I went to the living room to find Vlad and Victoria kissing each other. I knew I just broke Vikas' promise and I felt a anger boil in to me.

"Vlad! What are you doing!"

Vlad's POV:

I'm so dead.

**An: So this chapter prob sucked like hell but it's a filler one for the one that will be up on Tuesday ok? And guys, Please check out my other stories it really helps me to know that people are reading both PJ, and COVT stories ok? **

Peace out GUYS! AND PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

**I am not giving up on this story or any other of my storys. I will update on everyone of them this week! I Swear!**


End file.
